Valentine
The Valentine is an Advanced Combat Mobile Suit Unit that Zack created for Michael to use for protecting his siblings, and aiding Zack with his Siegfried, alongside the Zangetsu, the Albion, and the Hiramasa. Its name means "Strong and Healthy". Personality Due to having a system to have a persona, along with emotions, the Valentine acts and feels like a person, and it also refers itself as such. The Valentine basically acts all calm and cool, much like Michael, and mostly looks to the skies for some peace of mind. It, or he, is also vey protective of his friends and family, and would intervene if any of them gets into trouble in battles. If any of his friends and family is hurt, the Valentine then finally goes into its full might and never shows a slight bit of mercy to those responsible. Origin The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Advanced Mobile Combat Control ﻿Unlike all of the mobile suits that rely on the pilots manual controls and buttons, like it does for the Gawain, the Gurren Seiten, and the Dark Wing, Zack created the Valentine to respond to Michael's neural thoughts and body movements, making easy for him to maneuver and control. It also helps him to fight freely and unleash waves of attacks and combos at enemies. It also comes with built-in cameras to show all that is happening from afar, data-pattern computers to use for tactics and strategies and research universal-wide, and an activation switch that can only be activated when using the Valentine Key. The other mobile suit that can do this is the Akatsuki unit, and it can be only be used to its fullest by one who's skill and limitations are beyond mortal limits. This trait is also shared with the Siegfried, the Zangetsu, the Albion and the Hiramasa unit. Weapons & Abilities The Valentine comes with weapons and abilities that make it very dangerous and lethal to all known enemies, and is very well capable of taking on the likes of other mobile suits with equal effort. It is practically a match to the Gawain, the Gurren Seiten, and the Dark Wing, but is evenly matched by the powerful Akatsuki unit. It has the following: *'Personality System:' Due to having a system to have a persona, along with emotions, the Valentine acts and feels like a person, and it also refers itself as such. The Valentine basically acts all calm and cool, much like Michael, and mostly looks to the skies for some peace of mind. It, or he, is also vey protective of his friends and family, and would intervene if any of them gets into trouble in battles. If any of his friends and family is hurt, the Valentine then finally goes into its full might and never shows a slight bit of mercy to those responsible. *'Auto-Pilot System:' Even without the Valentine Key, the Valentine is capable of piloting itself without the aid of a pilot, as a way to protect itself from invaders that try to steal it, or destroy it. *'Crimson Rose Shield:' The Valentine can generate a shield that is in the shape of green feathers that are practically thousands, and can protect it from nearly all attacks. *'Advanced Float System:' The Valentine is equipped with a system that can allow it to fly in the air in great speeds, and can levitate in the air and space without trouble. It is located within its wings, and it gives off green energy particles to show its flying capabilities. *'Advanced Underwater System:' The Valentine is equipped with a system that allows it to be capable of going underwater and can survive massive pressure without being crushed, nor dismantled. It can use this for stealth and surprise attacks, or for finding hidden enemy bases. *'Advanced Communication System:' The Valentine is equipped with a device that allows it to speak to animals and other sentient life forms so that it can speak friendly to them, or for peace-keeping solutions. *'Advanced Hacking System:' The Valentine is equipped with a device to hack into vast systems around the galaxy and beyond to find out resources and information that are extremely classifed, or impossible to crack by normal means. When it comes to hacking within a planet's system, it breaks through the firewalls of extremely high class in only five seconds flat. *'Advanced Scan Search:' By relying on its eyes, the Valentine can locate an enemy from a planet away, and indicate their capacity. It can see in the dark, and has other sight visions that it can access without trouble. *'Sith'anite Beam Sword:' The Valentine comes equipped with a strong beam sword that is green in color, and powerful enough to keep up with other weapons with no trouble. It is evenly matched to the Gurren Seiten's Beam Arm-Blade, and the Dark Wing's Beam Scythe weapon. *'Sith'anite Tendril Wip:' The Valentine is equipped with a tendril wip on its left arm compartment, and can use it to attack and cut away enemies from afar. It is strong enough to destroy several enemy ships with little effort. *'Sith'anite Blade Wings:' The Valentine's wings are strong and sharp enough to slice enemies that come into contact with it, and leave them as nothing scrap metal. They are also strong enough to take on the Gurren Seiten's Slicing Energy Wings on even terms. *'Sith'anite Bloody Rose Cannon:' The Valentine is equipped with a cannon within its chest compartment to unleash a large green column of destructive power and energy to wipe away enemies within a massive army with no trouble. *'Combat Mastery:' The Valentine's is a very dangerous and strong opponent to those it fights against, and is on even pairs to the Gurren Seiten, the Dark Wing, and the Gawain unit. It is the second strongest mobile suit that Zack has ever created, only behind the Siegfried unit. *'Rejuvenating Energy Filler:' The Valentine comes equipped with a system that can replenish its power supply and energy in several minutes, and can get back to full-capacity. *'Hyperdrive Core:' The Valentine is installed with a Hyperdrive that allows it to travel more than 120,000 light years, and can make its way to other systems within several minutes. *'Cloaking Device:' The Valentine has a built-in device that allows it to be completely undetectable to radars, no matter how strong or long-ranged, and even works on other mobile suits and droids. It can also not be seen by the naked eye, for even non-machines can't see it when activated for physical stealth reasons. *'Spiral Trans System:' The Valentine is installed with a special system that allows it to become more powerful and swifter than any other mobile suit. Its skills and weapons are enhanced to the point of being more stronger and focused, and can take on the likes of the Gurren Seiten's Radiance System, the Dark Wing's Reaper System, and the Gawain's Conquerer System. When activated, its body then resonates with a green aura that surrounds its body, and its eyes glow with fury. Michael's eyes also glow with a radiant crimson-red colors when this happens, as it is runned by an advanced mobile combat control system that is connected to the body and thoughts. Once it goes out of energy from a long fought battle, the Valentine is back to its normal capabilities and state, and requires the Spiral Trans System to recharge within a minute before re-using it again. However, when the situation becomes dire, the Spiral Trans System becomes even stronger, more powerful, and lasts much longer in battle by Michael's desire to protect. List of Pilots *Michael Xargus: Primary *Mira: Temporary Trivia